


A Green Hill

by freckles42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles42/pseuds/freckles42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape has died and arrived in the afterlife. Lily Evans Potter has some words for him. Inspired by this tumblr post: http://lesbianvenom.tumblr.com/post/80500634355/i-imagine-severus-snape-going-to-the-afterlife-and</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Green Hill

The afterlife was a lot _mistier_ than Severus might have anticipated.

Not that he had put a significant amount of thought into it, really. He had always supposed there must be something, given the (rather annoying and persistent) existence of ghosts. But Severus Snape was far more concerned with the here and now, generally. 

He could still see Lily’s – no, Harry’s – eyes. They’d brought him some small comfort, although the fact that they sat in the face of the boy who had tortured and tormented him for years – Severus grimaced, fists clenching. He could still see those eyes in his mind; he shook his head to try to clear out his death. There was no use lingering on that. He slowly relaxed again and looked around. A hill began to form, grassy and clear. He smiled sardonically.

“My happiest memory. Of course,” he said a bit dryly, like he had expected better of the afterlife than pandering. He climbed the hill anyway, wondering if he was meant to spend his entire existence after death sitting in black robes on a breezy green hill. At least he would not be plagued by Death Eaters here, or insolent students, or guilt. He didn’t know if he would quite call it heaven, but it was certainly pleasant enough.

He settled down onto the hill where he and Lily Evans used to sit and stare out over the countryside. It was still rather foggy, but he suspected that would change as he wanted. Maybe he wasn’t ready to see the countryside yet.

How odd. The afterlife was really giving him some rather existential thoughts. A quirk of the lip hinted at the bemusement the thought brought him. He laid back in the grass, letting the sun warm him.

“SEVERUS SNAPE!”

His eyes snapped open to find Lily Evans – Lily Potter, really; she looked to be the age she’d been when she was killed – standing over him, looking as cross as she ever had. His heart leapt into his throat. She was as fierce and beautiful as he’d remembered.

“Lily,” Severus said, moving to sit up. 

“ _No_ ,” Lily said firmly, in a tone of voice that brooked no argument. Despite everything, he froze. 

“My son,” she began, adjusting her crossed arms as though she were trying to hold herself back.

“Is alive and well, thanks to me,” Severus cut in, finally getting to his feet. Lily’s eyes narrowed.

“’Alive and well,’” she repeated. “Oh, I _see_. So constantly torturing him, deriding him, making him actively despise learning – these were all your way of keeping him ‘alive and well,’ Severus? How dare you. _How dare you treat my son that way!_ ”

Severus opened his mouth to protest, but was met with a sharp kick to the shins. 

“How dare you! You abused my only child! I can’t believe you, Severus! What in Merlin’s name is wrong with you?” She continued to kick him in the shins. “You horrible, rotten, malicious git!” 

Severus tried to backpedal, but Lily just kept coming after him. He reached for his wand out of habit, anything to _make her stop kicking him_ , but his hand came up empty. _Of course,_ he thought as she started smacking him in the head and shoulder, _no need for a bloody wand in the afterlife anyway_. 

As he continued to try –and fail – to escape the wrath of the woman he’d always loved, it occurred to him that he might be wrong; this didn't appear to be heaven after all.


End file.
